This invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and more particularly the invention relates to imaging short T2 species while suppressing longer T2 species.
The imaging of short T2 species, such as brain and tendon tissue for example, is difficult in the presence of longer T2 species such as water and fat.
The present invention is directed to providing RF pulses and the use of the pulses which can suppress longer T2 species and allow the imaging or shorter T2 species.